


Roses from the stars

by froggykakyoin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Some Fluff, all charaters are 18 up, au-alot of people play volleyball now, carcrash, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggykakyoin/pseuds/froggykakyoin
Summary: After a major car crash, They have to rebuild there life and keep a volleyball schedule all at the same time.*Mostly focus on Tendo, Suga and Asahi *
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. destruction

**Author's Note:**

> haha I am so sorry i wanted to write a angsty rebuild so I put this out. Please if you have any suggestions about the story please comment them!

Tendou hummed as he sat in the car in between Akaashi, Yamaguchi and Iwaizumi. Suga was currently driving with asahi in the front seat. The 6 of them decided to rent a van for a trip to go visit where their boyfriends national team was. Of course since they were all team mates they decided they would save money and travel together. Their destination was all the way on the other side of the country. Meaning It would take about 3 days to get there. 

Suga had been driving for hours talking to everyone. "Tendo, I heard it is your anniversary soon, Are you guys doing anything?" Suga asked smiling as he glanced back at him quickly. Tendo moved his head from his palm and nodded "Yeah 4 years started freshman year" he mused. "I was gonna try and do some things with him after the big game if he wasn't busy" he mumbles blowing a raspberry. 

Suga smiles "Yeah? That sounds fun, Are you gonna do like anything special?~" he teased watching as ashai rolled his eyes. "Suga don't ask that type of stuff" he mumbles. Tendo shock his head "no its fine, And yeah hopefully get him his faviorte dinner and some other stuff" he mused with a small bite of the lip. Suga just laughed as Iwaizumi just huffed with a small smirk as akaashi just rolled his eyes. Asahi just derailed the conversation to something else as everyone decided too.

A few hours later, Yamaguchi was snoozing in the back as the 5 of them chatted. It was around dinner time when tendou started to complain about hunger. Iwaizumi and akaashi were discussing places to go. "Can someone wake up yamaguchi? He's gonna wake up hungry and probably angry from the way hes laying" Suga chimed from the front seat. "Ok ok we get it your a mom" akaashi mumbles from the back seat with a laugh from tendo. 

Suga huffed and kept watching the road as Iwaizami reached back and gently shock yamaguchi awake. "Hey were getting food" He said gently as yamaguchi let out a small groan and slowly opened his eyes as suga drove into a drive through, "What do you want?" Suga asked to them all. They all gave him their orders and soon enough they got their food. Asahi passed them all back as they started eating. Yamaguchi ate his food slowly looking dazed as he slowly woke up. 

They all sat in peace, chowing down as akaashi looked out the window. "Hey...Why are people driving on the wrong side of the road..." he called as suga nodded "what the hell..?!" he called making a swerve trying to get out the way. The car ended up ramming the side and boosting them to the side and right into a tree, the front smashing into it.

The screaming had soon stopped once they were seemingly stopped. Yamaguchi groaned as he rubbed his head that was slammed into the side. Looking around he took in the scene infront of him as his heart rate sped up. Yamaguchi yanked off the seatbelt and let out a scream as he looked down at his leg which was completely broken from the seats colliding. Iwaizumi groaned as he rubbed his head, hearing the scream and looked around.

There was glass everywhere, in almost everyones skin as he held his face. "Fuck is everyone ok?" he mumbles looking at akaashi who was trembling as he looked at everyone, blood all over him from getting a big shard of glass in his stomach. Tendo was gripping his eyes as he looked around trembling and trying to mumble something before slowly rolling his eyes back and passed out. 

In the front seat, asahi was awake and conscious he was pretty sure he had a concussion. It hurt to breath as he looked around and face dropped at the man next to him. Suga was passed out against the air bag, his legs were stuck in all the metal that was crushed by the metal. His hair stained with blood as he also had a stick going through his arm. Asahi went wide eyed as he looked at himself "Fuck we gotta call someone" Iwaizumi replied as he looked around for his phone and groaned not even noticing as he slowly closed his eyes, he was so tired. 

Daichi sighed as he laid back in the locker room. Bokuto watched him and kept talking to tsukishima who was seemingly not interested in talking and starring at his phone with a small huff. Bokuto kept talking as tsukishima looked at Daichi "Have you gotten anything from suga?" he asked. Daichi looked at his phone and shock his head "No, They should be here soon so don't worry too much" He mused. Ushijima walked into the room and glanced at his gym locker as his phone rang. He walked over and answered it "hello?", Of course oikawa was trying too be a noisy ass hole and watched him the whole time. 

His face suddenly dropped as he mumbled a "yeah ill be there soon" and quickly pulled on his jacket and packed quickly. "Woah whats up why are you in such a hurry big guy?" Noya pipped up as he was changing. "They were in a car accident... Tendo and them" he said quickly as the mood suddenly dropped. and without question the boys pilled in their cars and headed to the hospital they all were in. The only ones who were conscious was asahi tendo and yamaguchi. 

Ushijima was the first to arrive and went to tendos room quickly. Tendo was currently spacing out as the nurses hooked him up to some machines, They had gotten him back conscious but he had bandages over his eyes. He heard the door open and gently gripped the handle bar "mm hello? he mumbled as a nurse looked that way "Ah Satori I believe that's your Miracle boy" she mused as tendo seemingly stalked up and held his arms out. The nurse moved out of the way as ushijima went over and wrapped his arms around him holding him close as the nurse said "I'll send the doctor in soon" as she walked out.

"Tendo…" He mumbles gently moving his hands through his hair. Tendo gripped his shirt and leaned into him. "I-I cant see wakatoshi" he mumbled "They said the glass fucked up my pupils or something. And My head hurts but im numb and apparently stuff happened and I just..." he stopped as ushijima held him close "I'm glad your alive" he mumbled to the other, as he let tendo cry in his arms.

Noya walked in and saw sugawara and asahi were sharing a room. Asahi was seemingly putting his hair back and looking over at noya. "Hey..." asahi mumbles as noya immediately went up and moved to take his hand. "Your ok right? " he said quickly. Asahi looked at him and gave a small smile "Yeah Im ok, Just have some minor stuff but they just wanted to make sure im ok" he mumbles softly to him as noya kissed him gently. 

"I love you...Fuck im glad you ok I was so worried." he mumbles softly, moving the single strand of hair out of the others face. Asahi just nodded and hugged him gently careful of his ribs. Noya held him close before looking over at Daichi who was gently clinging to sugas hand mumbling something as he kissed his hand. 

Tsukishima never really thought he would find himself standing outside of the door of his boyfriends room. He hesitates for a few long minuets and pushed through the door. Yamaguchi was eating some type of ice cream as his leg was held up in a brace as he looked over "tsuki!" he mumbled softly as he smiles at him. Tsukishima walked forward and sat next to him and gently ran a finger through the others hair. 

"You made me so worried" he mumbles leaning forward and kissed his forehead. "God I love you" Kei mumbles as yamaguchi smiled gently. "I love you too, And...Theres just some stuff wrong with my leg, was shattered and may need a brace for it forever" he mumbles looking at him before he grew worried, "You have to go practice don't you! Don't miss practice for me, this is your dream!" he replied quickly as tsukishima just rolled his eyes "your meds are acting up...We were already done with everything" he mused as yamaguchi just nodded and smiles. 

After a hour they all arrived. Oikawa, bokuto and Daichi sat there worried and talking every once in a while. And slowly they woke up, everyone except suga. This really worried Daichi since the hours were passing. Daichi decided to talk to a doctor as they walked in the room.

"He had dome serious damage done to his legs, meaning he probably wont be able to walk on his own ever again. He had some spinal damage from the branches and backlash, along with some minor brain damage. This I know is a lot to take in but..." almost everything the doctor said was drowned out as Daichi slowly started worrying more and he glanced at suga. God why suga? He didn't deserve any of this. Once the doctor finished and handed Daichi the paper work, He checked sugas vitals and left. Daichi slowly started to tear up as he gently gripped the others hand. He slowly fell asleep leaning his head against sugas bed. In the morning he felt someone tug on his hand. "Daichi?"


	2. They awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some talks

On that same morning, Tendou woke up around 3 in the morning. He laid there in his bed not really doing anything. Ushijima was still sleeping since it was so early and he had stayed up all night worried about the red head. Ushijima never showed any emotion and the fact Tendou could sense it in his voice made him feel terrible. So there Tendou sat at 3 am gently rubbing Ushijimas head gently, once he found it in the dark.

Ushijima had yet to wake up luckily meaning Tendou could keep feeling his hair. He hummed and sung under his breath for a while before slowly stopping everything he was doing. He slowly pulled on the bandages on his eyes to the point where he could feel them fall off his face. He wanted this to be some sick joke, the bandages were just blocking his vision. His eyes wouldn't work right and he was so frustrated. He'd never get to see his lovers face again, or his favorite flower, his parents. he teared up again as he unknowingly started to shiver. " I always liked listening to you when you sing" 

Someone said to him next to him. Tendou looked over at the direction where the voice came from. "I'm sorry I woke you" he said gently as he felt the other slowly nudged his leg. "Can you move over a bit?" Ushijima said gently as Tendou nodded and moved over. Ushijima slipped in beside him and gently pulled him close. "why'd you take the bandages off?" He asked gently. Tendou just leaned into what he guessed was his chest "...Thought it was a dream" he mumbled with a small sigh. 

"Can't ever see your face again, Or read signs, or see our cat again. And wont see you play volleyball" he said gently shoving his face into his chest. Ushijima pet his back as he leaned down nuzzling his head. "I'm not going back to work until your in a good place." he said gently. Tendou immediately stiffened up and shock his head "No no no just no Wakatoshi, Your the caption of the team and I'll just be a burden to you now and I'll get out soon and I can call-" 

Tendou was cut off by Ushijima who leaned down and kissed him ever so gently. "Your not a burden, You'll never be one to me and you should know that." He mumbles softly holding him close. "So please don't say that, because we'll get whatever you need so don't worry too much. and lets get some sleep." he mumbles softly petting his head. Tendou was honestly to drained to argue and simply nodded. "Love you" he said gently adjusting so that they were closer. "Love you too Tendou"

Daichi looked over immediately at Suga who groaned and moved rubbing his head. "fuck my head hurts" he mumbles. Daichi immediately smiled and moved closer to him "Kou" he said quickly kissing him gently. Suga kissed back in the short kiss as he looked at him "Now tell me what happened, I remember the crash. Totaled the van, wanna sue cause it was bad" he mumbles. 

Daichi nodded "Yeah were fucking suing" he replied as he gently pressed the call button. On the other end of the curtain Asahi pushed it back, Hearing the commotion and looked at Suga "Your awake!" He mused as Suga glanced over at him. Suga hesitates "Asahi your looking...Kinda messy to be honest. But I'm glad your ok!" He teased "What's up with you?" Suga added. Asahi looked over at the sleeping Noya

"Said I have brain damage of some sort and some broken ribs. Noya was up all night arguing with the doctors. He looks sweet when he sleeps" He chuckled as he cringed with a small cough. Suga smiled and nodded "I'm sorry that your injuries are permanent. God how is everyone?" he asked immediately as a nurse came in. "Hello Mr.Sugawara I'm glad your awake! We're going to take some tests and then we will give you back to Sawamura after the tests"

she mused as he nodded, rolling him away as Suga blew Daichi a kiss. "We can talk after" he called out. Daichi sighed as he got wheeled out.  
Once Suga was gone Daichi sighed leaning into the wall. "I'm glad he's ok" Asahi said gently "I hope he's not in too much pain waking up again" He added with a small sigh. "he's on pain meds Asahi" Daichi replied with a small eye roll as Asahi immediately blushed in embarrassment. 

Daichi chuckled then as the two of them made small talk. "Iwaizumi is getting out today, And Akkashi is doing better since they pulled out the glass in his stomach, Yamaguchi shattered his leg so he'll be here for a while" He said gently. "And Tendou?" he mumbles gently looking up at the other. "...He got glass in his eyes, he's gone completely blind since the glass ruined his pupils" He said gently looking at the ground. Asahi's smile slowly dropped "that's...Terrible" he said gently "I was going to go see him soon, hopefully today id they'd let me" he said softly as he moved and pulled his hair up to a half bun. Daichi nodded "Yeah I was hoping to go too" He added. 

The two of them made some small talk as Nishinoya soon woke up with a stretch of the arms. He opened his eyes as Asahi smiled at him "Good morning dear" He said gently as Nishinoya gawked at him. "How long have you been up!" He asked quickly going to the other mans side quickly. Asahi just smiled softly "A few hours, Your always so worried when I get hurt Noya, Its ok I promise" he mused gently, leaning over and gently rubbing his hair. Noya huffed trying to make a argument before the nurse came back with Sugawara. "Daiiichii i'm back~" He mused with a grin as Noya looked over.

"Holy shit your awake!" He mused going over to the other hospital bed. Suga laughed softly and smiled "I could say the same thing to you" He mused gently. "Yeah I...You were the one who was knocked out in a crash!" he replied as Suga just chuckled softly. "So what's up with you? Just got bruised up?" Noya asked gently as Daichi reached over and smacked his arm. "Ahh no dai its fine...Im paralyzed from the waist down. So I cant ever walk again" suga said gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh poor baby suga :( Im gonna do a whole haha look were all gonna talk and more volleyball


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alotta fluff. TENDO AND SUGA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH! Im so sorry about that guys holy shit. But im back!! And it was tendous birthday recently happy birthday to him!!

Noya immeditally went wide eyed "Oh shit I didn't know...oh my god Im so sorry" He said quickly as suga just laughed "No no it's fine you were curious" He mused as asahi gently pulled noya back over to his side and slides the curtain closed. Noya tried speaking as asahi gently shock his head and pats his head gently. On the other side Daichi watched as suga smiled as he slowly started tearing up. Daichi gently held his hand and moved closer to him holding the silver haired mans face into his chest as the other sobbed. "F-Fuck dai, I actually said it" He sobbed into the others chest the best he could from being paralyzed. "Koushi, we'll get through this together." He said gently petting his head and hugging him tightly. Suga just nodded and let it all out. After about 5 minuets of letting everything out he slowly took a deep breath. Daichi kissed his head and kept him close. "This isn't going to change the way I see you. Or anyone else. This will not change anything at all and I'll always be here for you to lean on" He said gently leaning over and kissed him for real. Suga nodded and rubbed his face as Daichi kept kissing his head. Suga sniffled and sighed "I want to go see Tendo...He's going through somewhat of the same thing right? " He said softly as Daichi watched him and nodded "Yeah he is going through a similar situation. 

Let me talk to Ushijima first ok? Just so tendo dosent freak out" He said softly moving a piece of hair out of the others face. Sugawara nodded as Daichi got up and walked out. Suga moved the curtain back and found noya in asahis bed with the larger mans face in the liberos chest. "Aww how cute" He mused as asahi looked over and huffed " He's...warm". Noya laughed at that and gave a smile to Suga "Think he missed me" He mused as they laughed. "Of course I did" Asahi mumbles as he leaned up and kissed his cheek. Sugawars smiled at them as Daichi soon came back with a small smile "Yeah you can go see him. Ushijima said he is cooping better after the first few days." He mused as he called a nurse over. Daichi and a nurse lifted suga up and into a wheelchair. Sugawara pulled his IV drip along with him as he sat back against the chair. Daichi took a blanket and covered the grey haired mans legs and kissed his forehead. Suga smiled, his smile turning into a smirk "Ya know you could run with me like in the movies" He mused. Daichi rolled his eyes "I am not doing that" He mused hearing suga let out a fake gasp as Daichi started pushing him along. 

In the other room Tendo was eating some pudding when Ushijima came back in "wakatoshi that you?" He asked looking over in the direction of the noise. "Yes, Sugawara and Sawamura wanted to visit, I told them that it is ok, Is that alright?" He said gently sitting back beside him. Tendo smiled and nodded "Hell yeah! It'll be nice to talk to him." He mused as Ushijima leaned over and wiped off some of the pudding on his face. Tendo leaned into his touch and smiled at him "mm love you" he mumbles gently as Ushijima pats his cheek. "Love you too" he said gently. Tendo grinned wider at the others reply "You smell really good" He mused as Ushijima shrugged. "You think so?" UShijima asked earing a nod, "Like a nice pine tree" He mused. Ushijima seemed to give a small smile, one of his rare smiles as someone knocked on the door. Tendo pulled back then and pats his cheek "Come in~" He mused as he leaned back against the bed. 

Sugawara grinned "Well hello to you tendo" He mused as Daichi pushed him in. "Oooo Suga-San! Hello! Hello!" He mused as Ushijima slowly pulled back from him and cleaned up the pudding trash. Suga laughed and smiled. "Its been a few days since we last talked, How are you holding up?" He asked. Tendo hummed "Ehh its weird I can hear so much better and my senses are in over driver right now" He mused "and apparently since my eyes are so scarred I have something where like my pupils are white so once the bandages come off that'll be fun to see I can become the real guess monster" He joked, he was really passing the days by making about it. Ushijima made a mental note of that and to ask about it to some therapist if he needed it. "But what about you suga-san? I heard you and Azumane were in the same room. I wish I had some one like that but luckily waka~toshi is here!"He chirped. "Oh its good for now! And it is nice being able to talk to him. I need to go visit yamaguchi soon since he's here too!" He mused. Tendo nodded along "Oh freckles is here too? I thought he might have left with the others. Im Just glad oikawa isn't here anymore he wouldn't shut up when iwaizumi was visiting" He mused earning a chuckled from the ashen boy. The two chatted for a long while. 

In the other room asahi was still cuddling with noya. Noya kept petting his hair and smiling at him "Your so cuddly now" He mused subconsciously playing with the others hair and starting to braid it back. Asahi nodded "Y-yeah im just missing you..." he mumbled the last part as noya frowned "Wha'ts wrong?" He asked gently. "I hate this stupid s-stutter The doctor keeps saying its from the brain damage but its just going to make my anxiety worse." He replied looking up at noya. Noya sighed and leaned down and kissed his nose "Baby a lot of things are going to change because of your head. That's not going to change what you've accomplished, what your going to do in the future and more." He replied to the other man with a smile. Asahi nodded and sighed "I want to know what else ill d-deal with since the list he gave me was giving me a head ache " He mumbles. Noya nodded and sighed gently, moving so Asahi would look at him in the face.

Noya rubbed his cheek gently "Your just going to be taking longer time to process stuff and other things. Like headaches more often and the stutter and hopefully no seizers" He said gently rubbing Asahis cheek gently. Asahi sighed and leaned into his touch and looked down. "I...This is going to s-suck" He mumbles with a small groan and closed his eyes. Noya kissed his head and hugged him gently careful of his ribs. "were going to do this together" He mumbles as Asahi nodded moving and grabbing his hand "T-thank you yu" He mumbles as noya nods smiling at him. The two sat there asahi just keeping his head on the others chest. Asahi was trying hard not to fall asleep since he was so relaxed and tired. Noya seemed to notice and smiled gently running his fingers through his hair "You can get some rest babe I'll be here when you wake up" he mused. Asahi nodded giving in immediately mumbles a small thank you before closing his eyes. Noya smiled as he messed with asahis hair. Noya loved the others hair and it was getting so much longer and it helped with Asahi's anxiety when he does it. The libero kissed asahi's head before contuining what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah im back Im sorry it took so long but shh Also haikyuu ended a few days ago and ive been feeling so weird after that ahha anyway enjoy

Yamaguchi was laying down like always as he looked over at sleeping Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was bored he already beat all the games on his phone and the TV was so boring too. His leg was suspended in the air from the surgerys and right now that's what he was focused on, Blowing small raspberriers as a nurse came in to give him the meds. The nurse smiled once he took them and Refilled his water for him then left.

Tadashi looked over and saw tsukishima starring right at him

"How are you feeling?"

He asked. The freckled man grinned "Good Tsukki! Im still all numb and stuff" He mused with a chuckle. "Are you hungry? I can get you something" Tsukishima asked again starring at tadashis freckles. "mm Tsuki no Im ok. And you have to go to practice soon cause the game is tomorrow?" He replied with a hum as he looked over at the other. "Yeah ok. it wont be long ok?" He mumbles as tadashi laughed "Ill be fine tsuki I promise. And bring everyone else with you. Sugawara is literally going to kill Daichi if he dosent go. And Ushijima is the captain so go get Daichi to talk to him" He said taking a drink from the hospital cup. Tsukishima bites his lip "I can try, I dont think It will work" He said softly leaning down and kissing tadashi gently. The other kissed back and nodded "Ok" He mused wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck to kiss him deeper, The blonde wasn't going to deny that he did miss this. 

Tendou was finishing up some of the last tests they needed to do when he was rolled back in and heard Ushijima arguing with his manager on the phone. The nurse helped tendou sit in his bed and left. Tendou let ushijima finish his talk before he spoke up. "Ushi you should go its your job and you have a game tomorrow so go to the practice. " Tendou said to him. "And on top of that your the captain of the team, Im getting realesed soon anyway im sure Semi semi will let me stay with him while you go out of town and learn how to live like this" He added. "Satori...Im not going to leave you blind and in the hospital, We have other team mates we can pla-"

"Wakatoshi Seriously volleyball is your everything and your playing for the terniment! And the olypics are coming up soon you know so you need to practice!" Satori snapped back. "I know you care for me and I care for you and not being able to see anything anymore fucking sucks! But that shouldn't distract you from the thing you love the most, And you have people relying on you so I'll be ok with everyone else." Satori mused reaching out from where he thought ushijima was and cupped his cheeks with a smile. Ushijima returned the favor "Satori i'm not ok with letting you be here alone because you cant take the world in like you use too. 

And Satori Your the thing I love the most just so you know" he added. Satori gave one of his famous pouts "You make it sound like im a child babe~" He practically whines. "No Satori your not a child" Ushijima replied as he pets satoris head. "Ushiwaka I'll stay with Sugawara if it will make you go to practice and the game." Satori mumbled leaning against his hand, Ushijima strocked his thumb against the others cheek "I will go and I can bring you something to eat back after practice" He finally said leaning over and kissing the red heads forehead. Tendou smiled and leaned in to kiss him but kissed above it "Oh oops" He mused with a chuckle. Ushijima raised his brow but leaned in for a real kiss. 

Asahi did not want to wake up to what he did. It was Suga and Daichi arguing loudly as he rubbed his temples. "Koushi You literally just woke up from a small coma and your paralyzied! Im not going to that practice and game while your here! Something could happen-""No Daichi nothing will happen! I cant even move so nothing can happen! You need to go because You're the vice captain and they need you! Dai im not alone I'll be fine" Suga said as Asahi could hear Daichis angry huffs. "No Kou! I cant leave you! You dont understand!"

"Yes I do because you would want me to do it if you were in here! So go please" Suga said. Asahi probably knew what the Koushi was doing, holding daichis hands and cupping his face. "I'll be fine I promise. If anything happens we have nurses and doctors" He mumbled softly. Daichi let out another huff "Ok fine. But I'll call to check in" He mumbles back as Suga kissed him gently. Asahi then pulled the curtain over "Can you guys n-not argue loudly next time" Asahi mumbled making them both look over "Sorry yeah we will" Daichi said gently watching as the brunette turned over "And take Noya with you when y-you go" Asahi mumbles closing his eyes and pulling the large grey fluffy blanket Noya got him. "I think Daichi can do that" Suga mumbled. "Thanks" Asahi mumbled nuzzling into the blanket when suddenly his eyes rolled back and he made a noise and started convulsing. Daichi looked over and went stiff, Suga looked over and kept pressing the nurse button. The nurses came in and supported his head and waited for him to come too, It lasted longer then normal. Once he came too finally opening his eyes "Hi honey, You remember your name? and what year it is?"

One of the nurses asked. Asahi shock his head "Mmm my head hurts" he complained before closing his eyes again. The heart rate monitor then started to drop as the nurses worked on moving him to the ICU. Suga gripped daichis hand "Is he ok? Whats happening to him?" Suga said to one of the nurses as they stopped "We can only inform family memebers Im sorry" They said quickly. Suga was practically shaking "We need to call noya" He said quickly as Daichi leaned down and held sugas shaking hands "Hey Kou He will be ok I promise. I will call Noya and your going to calm down ok?" "Yeah ok" He mumbles letting Daichi kiss cheek and call nishinoya and walk out of the room. 

Daichi was leaning against the wall outside the room and was dialing noya. Three rings before he answered "Daichi Bro whats up? You need something for lunch too?" Noya mused. "No...Noya you need to come back Asahi just had a seizure and went into cardiac arrest." He tried saying this as calmly as he could. Noya was silent on the other end "WHAT? Oh my god" On the other line he could hear sprinting and then it ended because he heard the thump on the phone. "Noya? Hey noya?" He said and sighed. "he dropped his phone" He mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh im sorry bb asahi :( But I love him so much but im sorry about this ahahha. anyway I love tendou and ushijima sm and daisuga ugh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seizure warning!!! I put 3 * before it so please be aware!!

Yamaguchi was laying down like always as he looked over at sleeping Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was bored he already beat all the games on his phone and the TV was so boring too. His leg was suspended in the air from the surgerys and right now that's what he was focused on, Blowing small raspberriers as a nurse came in to give him the meds. The nurse smiled once he took them and Refilled his water for him then left. Tadashi looked over and saw tsukishima starring right at him 

"How are you feeling?" 

He asked. The freckled man grinned "Good Tsukki! Im still all numb and stuff" He mused with a chuckle. "Are you hungry? I can get you something" Tsukishima asked again starring at tadashis freckles. "mm Tsuki no Im ok. And you have to go to practice soon cause the game is tomorrow?" He replied with a hum as he looked over at the other. "Yeah ok. it wont be long ok?" He mumbles as tadashi laughed "Ill be fine tsuki I promise. And bring everyone else with you. Sugawara is literally going to kill Daichi if he dosent go. And Ushijima is the captain so go get Daichi to talk to him" He said taking a drink from the hospital cup. Tsukishima bites his lip "I can try, I dont think It will work" He said softly leaning down and kissing tadashi gently. The other kissed back and nodded "Ok" He mused wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck to kiss him deeper, The blonde wasn't going to deny that he did miss this. 

Tendou was finishing up some of the last tests they needed to do when he was rolled back in and heard Ushijima arguing with his manager on the phone. The nurse helped tendou sit in his bed and left. Tendou let ushijima finish his talk before he spoke up. "Ushi you should go its your job and you have a game tomorrow so go to the practice. " Tendou said to him. "And on top of that your the captain of the team, Im getting realesed soon anyway im sure Semi semi will let me stay with him while you go out of town and learn how to live like this" He added. "Satori...Im not going to leave you blind and in the hospital, We have other team mates we can pla-""Wakatoshi Seriously volleyball is your everything and your playing for the tournament! And the Olympics are coming up soon you know so you need to practice!" Satori snapped back.

"I know you care for me and I care for you and not being able to see anything anymore fucking sucks! But that shouldn't distract you from the thing you love the most, And you have people relying on you so I'll be ok with everyone else." Satori mused reaching out from where he thought ushijima was and cupped his cheeks with a smile. Ushijima returned the favor "Satori i'm not ok with letting you be here alone because you cant take the world in like you use too. And Satori Your the thing I love the most just so you know" he added. Satori gave one of his famous pouts "You make it sound like im a child babe~" He practically whines. "No Satori your not a child" Ushijima replied as he pets satoris head. "Ushiwaka I'll stay with Sugawara if it will make you go to practice and the game." Satori mumbled leaning against his hand, Ushijima strocked his thumb against the others cheek "I will go and I can bring you something to eat back after practice" He finally said leaning over and kissing the red heads forehead. Tendou smiled and leaned in to kiss him but kissed above it "Oh oops" He mused with a chuckle. Ushijima raised his brow but leaned in for a real kiss. 

Asahi did not want to wake up to what he did. It was Suga and Daichi arguing loudly as he rubbed his temples. "Koushi You literally just woke up from a small coma and your paralyzed! Im not going to that practice and game while your here! Something could happen-""No Daichi nothing will happen! I cant even move so nothing can happen! You need to go because You're the vice captain and they need you! Dai im not alone I'll be fine" Suga said as Asahi could hear Daichis angry huffs. "No Kou! I cant leave you! You dont understand!" "Yes I do because you would want me to do it if you were in here! So go please" Suga said. Asahi probably knew what the Koushi was doing, holding daichis hands and cupping his face. "I'll be fine I promise. If anything happens we have nurses and doctors" He mumbled softly. 

Daichi let out another huff "Ok fine. But I'll call to check in" He mumbles back as Suga kissed him gently. Asahi then pulled the curtain over "Can you guys n-not argue loudly next time" Asahi mumbled making them both look over "Sorry yeah we will" Daichi said gently watching as the brunette turned over "And take Noya with you when y-you go" Asahi mumbles closing his eyes and pulling the large grey fluffy blanket Noya got him. "I think Daichi can do that" Suga mumbled.*** "Thanks" Asahi mumbled nuzzling into the blanket when suddenly his eyes rolled back and he made a noise and started convulsing. Daichi looked over and went stiff, Suga looked over and kept pressing the nurse button. The nurses came in and supported his head and waited for him to come too, It lasted longer then normal.

Once he came too finally opening his eyes "Hi honey, You remember your name? and what year it is?" One of the nurses asked. Asahi shock his head "Mmm my head hurts" he complained before closing his eyes again. The heart rate monitor then started to drop as the nurses worked on moving him to the ICU. Suga gripped daichis hand "Is he ok? Whats happening to him?" Suga said to one of the nurses as they stopped "We can only inform family memebers Im sorry" They said quickly. Suga was practically shaking "We need to call noya" He said quickly as Daichi leaned down and held sugas shaking hands "Hey Kou He will be ok I promise. I will call Noya and your going to calm down ok?" "Yeah ok" He mumbles letting Daichi kiss cheek and call nishinoya and walk out of the room. 

Daichi was leaning against the wall outside the room and was dialing noya. Three rings before he answered "Daichi Bro whats up? You need something for lunch too?" Noya mused. "No...Noya you need to come back Asahi just had a seizure and went into cardiac arrest." He tried saying this as calmly as he could. Noya was silent on the other end "WHAT? Oh my god" On the other line he could hear sprinting and then it ended because he heard the thump on the phone. "Noya? Hey noya?" He said and sighed. "he dropped his phone" He mumbles.

Noya was there immediately in the ICU, he wasn't that far away from the hospital when he had gotten the call. He was stuck in the waiting room until asahi was deemed stable, And the wwhole time the short libero was pacing in the waiting room. But of course when he goes for his phone its not there. So he waited there until the nurse came in to talk to him "Hi you must be Nish-""Yes hi what happened to asahi?!" He said quickly. The nurse sighed softly "Well, Azumane was getting too much blood in one part of the brain. His brain damage is unfortunately not getting any better and his stay will be extended. And he is undergoing surgery right now." The nurse said watching noyas face. His face frowned and he nodded "Well will he be ok?!" He followed up. The nurse nodded "He has a 75% Chance he will make it, and we have top surgens here so do not fret" The nurse added with a small smile. Noya nodded and huffed as he went to sit down, he rubbed his face and sat down. 

About 20 minuets later he saw Daichi come over to him "Nishinoya hey have you heard anything?" Daichi sitting next to him and rubbed his back. Noya sighed "Theyre doing more surgery too much blood to his brain or something. I hope hes ok" He mumbles as Daichi nods "He'll pull through he is strong I promise, He always pulls through" Daichi replied patting his shoulder. Noya nodded "Yeah I know, He is stronger then any of us" Noya mused as Daichi chuckled before pulling out noyas cracked phone. "I found this for you and a charger, Let me know what happens ok? I unfortanuly have to go too practice because if I dont I would probably get fired" He replied "I'll make sure that your taken care off and you wont have to come in today, but tomorrow you will have to ok?" He said looking at the shorter man. Noya nodded "yeah ok, thanks dai" He mumbles taking his phone and plugging the charger in. "You can always talk to suga, he is just upstairs so go up and visit him if it gets too much" Daichi added giving a final pat on the shoulder before standing up getting a small smile from noya before he walked away. Noya sighed and leaned back in his chair and plugged in his phone and started going on it.


End file.
